That Demon, Learns
by MiniMonster98
Summary: After 120 years of being a demon Ciel is bored. That is until Sebastian suggests Ciel to attend Yokai Academy; a school for monsters. Vampires, werewolves, witches, and more! Oh and don't forget... a human? How is a child of nobility going to survive being stripped of all status? Not to mention having to hide his species from other students. Will Ciel make it through the year?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me!**

**I'm mostly writing this from Kuroshitsuji (I obsess with it) so forgive me if I get any facts wrong about Rosario + Vampire.**

**So I was reading fanfictions like I do everyday, when I had an idea... Ciel should go to Yokai Academy! He is a demon so he would fit right in! I was shocked that no one had published a story with that idea so I took it upon myself to make sure that this idea gets out there! I don't mind if you use my idea (Ciel goes to monster school) in fact I encourage it! Get these stories out there!**

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Rosario + Vampire ( as sad as that is v_v )**

* * *

Chapter 1

"You want me to _what?!"_

"Go to a monster school, my lord," Sebastian replies with his usual monotone, but slightly amused, voice.

Ciel scowled at his demon of a butler, "I don't see the bloody hell why you can't teach me yourself Sebastian. You do have a few thousand years under your belt do you not?"

Sebastian smirked, "While I can teach you the appropriate ways to act as a demon, as I have been doing for the past century," he chuckled as Ciel huffed, "I cannot teach you much about modern monsters as my knowledge is outdated from my time serving you and my time in Hell."

"...Fine. Make the proper preparations." As much as Ciel wanted to deny Sebastian his sadistic pleasure of watching Ciel squirm he had to admit, he very much wanted to learn more about the supernaturals of the world. So far all he knew about the supernatural was that Grim Reapers collected the souls of the dead with their death scythes (one of which is _extremely flamboyant _*cough* Grell *cough*) and competed with demons who ate the souls and interfered with collecting. Angels, the supposed _'divine beings'_ could be just as bad as a demon, killing humans for the sake of 'purity'. Heaven and Hell also existed. Hell was quite something, it had taken Ciel almost a decade to get used to the screams of the tortured souls.

In the 133 years Earl Ciel Phantomhive has 'lived' 120 years he existed as a demon. Which means 120 years of a sadistic and angry teacher (you would be angry for the first decade too if you were forced into an eternity of servitude) teaching him demon powers. Sebastian had been surprised at how easily Ciel caught on to the more intricate powers compared to the simpler ones. Ciel lacked in the strength and fighting aspects of demonhood and instead excelled in speed, demonic seduction (which Sebastian seems to have turned on ALL the time), and demonic magic. Ciel surpassed Sebastian in his use of demonic magic whom was thousands of years older than Ciel. Ciel was one of the most powerful magic users in Hell much to Sebastian's dismay, he disliked one so _young_ surpassing him so of course, he got back at Ciel through his sadistic teaching methods. In which Sebastian brutally taught him how to read, write and speak Latin, Greek and ancient Greek, French, Spanish, Esperanto, and the demons' own special language. He taught him the history of each major country that existed, from ancient Greece to modern day Japan. Ciel was so knowledgeable he could get nearly all degrees that existed in colleges and universities.

Yet, with all his knowledge, Ciel knew little else of the supernatural. While Ciel could wait a few decades his (sadly still) childish body yearned for new knowledge.

He knew _of_ other supernatural beings, not _about_ them. He knew of witches, werewolves, and vampires but not much about them or other monsters.

He was curious. Overly curious one might say. But when one has an eternity, things get deathly boring very quickly. He knew so much, yet knew so little. He knew so much knowledge about one world in his small body, yet little to nothing about the other world.

It was for this reason that he agreed to go to Yokai Academy. A school chock full of the knowledge he craved to obtain.

* * *

"Sebastian," Ciel called from his chair in the study. His study was a perfect replica of the study from his old Victorian manor.

"Yes, my lord?"

Ciel kept his eyes on his paperwork for Funtom, "What am I to expect in this 'monster school'?"

"A wide variety of monsters, all of which are required to keep up a human disguise. You and your abilities can see right through them however."

"Why a disguise?" Ciel questioned, placing the paperwork back on the desk.

"My lord, the school is preparing the monsters for a life in the human world. As such, the students and teachers are to keep up a human façade as practice. It is a good thing that disguises come so easily to demons." Sebastian's eyes changed to blood red with only but a slit for a pupil.

Ciel chuckled darkly, "Yes it is, isn't it?"

"Ah! Which reminds me young master, it would be the best to keep your being a demon to yourself. While it is a school for monsters there would be... complications if you revealed your 'species'."

"Hmph. And why, pray tell, would that be?"

"Why, that is simple my lord," he flashed a devilish smile with sharp teeth showing, "We are predatory beings. We feast upon souls of the living. Human and monster alike. It would cause quite a ruckus if you were revealed a demon in both the human and monster society. If you will excuse me," Sebastian bowed with a hand over his heart and exited the study. Most likely heading to the kitchen.

Ciel was silent as he went back to working on paperwork. After more than a century, Funtom was one of the oldest and most prosperous toy companies in the world. After every few decades Ciel would modify his appearance slightly and claim to be a descendant of Phantomhive. It was irritating, but he would not leave his family company to crumble to ash in his absence.

Sebastian re-entered the study pushing his small food trolley.

"Young master, afternoon tea of Earl Grey," Sebastian said, placing the teacup on the mahogany desk.

Ciel picked up the cup and let the smell assault his senses. The worst thing about being human before becoming a demon was remembering the taste of food but never being able to taste again. Smell was the only thing that Ciel has left of human food.

Still holding the cup Ciel asked, "Sebastian, how am I going to get to Japan? I am not overly fond of planes. I tend to steer clear of most modern human inventions."

Suddenly Sebastian had a playful expression, "Why, a bus of course!"

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

**Please let me know ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! **

**I was so happy to see reviews on my story! Please don't hesitate to leave suggestions or to PM me.**

**So my family dragged me camping for a week, I left me laptop at home, my phone died on the first day, the tablet died soon after and I was dumb enough not to bring my journal and a pen. My apologies v_v**

**blarg7865: I'm planning on having Sebastian (obviously), Grell, Will, and perhaps the Undertaker come into play. I don't think Tanaka will appear, and if he does it'll be a cameo thing.**

**Prodigal Priest: Ciel (in my story) is powerful enough to change his appearance at will as mentioned in the previous chapter. He is the proper age for entering Yokai Academy.**

**Unfortunately I do not own Kuroshitsuji, and if I did there would be some major modifications (DIE ELIZABETH, JUST DIE)! And neither do I own Rosario + Vampire, If I did Tsukune would kick major ass long before he started to in the series.**

**On to the story! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ciel waited patiently on a bench in the garden, his vintage Louis Vuitton luggage resting on the ground nearby. He didn't have to pack much clothing wise, it was his various books that took up a bulk of the space. Some books were for entertainment purposes while others contained the demonic magic he was so fond of. There was even a book that Sebastian had forced him to read that gave a basic overview of common and rare monsters alike.

He pulled out a book from one of the trunks and began to read. He chuckled as he read, it was a historical novel on Jack the Ripper. Practically every sentence in the novel was wrong, horrendously wrong. He should know, it was his aunt and an... _interesting_ death god who killed the prostitutes.

He was so engrossed in his book and missed a loud _HONK _from the sky. Immediately following the honk a bus popped into existence and fell towards the Earth.

Apparently the driver hadn't a care in the world for where he parked the rickety old bus. The bus landed right on top of the carefully maintained rose bushes. As if to spite them further the rusty bus drove over more hedges and more tenderly cared for plants (Sebastian cries out in pain. He hasn't had this much destruction since Finnian!) till it finally screeched to a stop in the driveway.

Ciel stared blankly at his once impeccable garden, which was now decimated. He turned his stare to the bus, which he could have sworn was mocking them from the driveway.

With a sigh Ciel shut his ridiculous book and placed it in one of the many trunks. He glanced at the bus,

_'Hopefully this idiotic school will finally give me some entertainment.' _

Sebastian appeared next to the luggage and carried the trunks as if they weighed 5 pounds instead of over 100. The demon pair walked towards the bus with bored expressions on their faces.

When they reached the bus, Ciel crinkled his nose in distaste. It smelled _foul_. The bus driver even more so, the bus driver however, was laughing in a manner not unlike the loon that was The Undertaker.

"_Ke ke ke... _This will be an _interesting_ year indeed. He he he_, especially _once I pick up the next student..." he cackled through a cigar with a glint in his eye.

Ciel figured that he and Undertaker would get along famously.

But he couldn't help but scowl at the man (monster?). He disliked the way the man callously disregarded him while at the same time cackling like he knew **exactly** what was happening. He wondered if he and the Undertaker were related.

Ciel studied the Undertaker's seemingly long lost brother attempting to deduce what type of monster he was.

Sebastian glanced at his master's scrutinizing gaze and smirked. He leaned in towards Ciel's ear, knowing full well it would make the young lord uncomfortable, and whispered the name of the monster in their presence. (A/N: I looked this up on Wiki. It said he is a Nurarihyon, "Supreme Commander of All Monsters" O.o )

Ciel's visible striking blue eye widened over Sebastian's proclamation. He then glared at his butler's purposeful close proximity to him. He sent his question into the elder demon's mind.

_"__Does he have power over us as well?"_

Sebastian had a smug look on his face when he responded, _"__No my lord, the 'Great Three' are nearly completely separate from the rest of the monster species. The only one who can control demons is the King of Hell himself."_

Ciel shuddered slightly at a memory, _"__The King of Hell is nothing like one would think. He treated me like a child! Cooing and offering to feed me and give me toys."_

Sebastian smiled widely at the memory, it isn't often that a being renders his master unable to cope. _"__In the King's defence, demon children are exceedingly rare, there is only one ever few thousand years."_

Ciel huffed and severed the connection. He turned his attention to the bus once more and went inside, ignoring the butler behind him whom had an expression of amused achievement. If Ciel was human he would have used the term 'Sebastian made his life a living hell', but that expression was null and void as he and Sebastian were literal 'living hells' straight from the damned place itself.

Why, oh why, did Alois and his obsessive demon have to keep him from dying. His existence would be a lot easier had he been killed by Sebastian as he planned. He would not be seated on this wretched bus heading to a place he never should have known existed. His game had been sabotaged. He had won the game and was preparing to wrap it up when it was suddenly thrown into play again. This play would last an eternity.

Immortality was a thing sought by many mortal men. The thought of never dying, never ending, was somehow desired.

Ciel didn't understand the desire. When he was human he was never afraid to die. The only thing he worried about was making sure he had revenge before he died. Immortality was something that he figured most mortals would go insane with. Years of stagnant progress. Decades of being surrounded by death. A century of everything changing while you remain at a standstill. It was something that would drive most to madness, but Ciel is not most men.

It was this that made a small ten year old boy attract the attention of a powerful demon.

It was this that brought demons flocking to his soul like flies.

It was this that made Ciel able to cope with horrors that any other mortal would have gone mad over... over and over again.

It was this that enabled Ciel to embrace demonhood but retain his human self.

It was this that made the young Ciel one of the most powerful beings in Heaven, Hell and everything in between.

* * *

Ciel gazed at the new arrival on the bus with sadistic amusement evident on his face.

Surely the school headmaster was not dumb enough to let a _human_ into his oh so precious _monster_ school.

He might add that he hadn't eaten such a delectably innocent soul since he and Sebastian started World War II for kicks.

He wasn't hungry though. He already had his yearly soul, though it was from a sick perverted monster of a human that Ciel had the satisfaction of killing. He was still sensitive about his childhood trauma, he still had the proof: the scars, his warped personality (which merged with the inherent demon sadism), and of course the brand.

All of which the puny teenage human couldn't fathom occurring. Ciel idly wondered how much that would change now that the human was enrolled in Yokai Academy. Would his soul turn even more delectable?

* * *

**Tsukune's POV**(A/N: Not sure how how often I'm going to switch POV or who I'm going to limit it to. So far I'm planning on doing Ciel, Tsukune, Moka, Sebastian, and perhaps another of Tsukune's fan girls.)

I was thoroughly creeped out by the bus driver, he had a glint in his eyes that made a shiver run down my spine.

I passed by the cackling crazy man and sat down near the back of the bus across from the only other passenger.

The other boy looked about my age, perhaps the same grade. He wasn't Japanese... maybe American? Or English perhaps. He had a strange hair colour (A/N: I'm Canadian so don't be peeved on my spelling!), it was the colour of slate but with a blue tint to it. His face was like a doll's, pale, smooth and without a single blemish. He had clothes that looked like they belonged in a British museum, they were strangely all black. But the most striking thing about him was his eyes, eye, whatever. His right eye was covered by an eye patch, which made me wonder what scar made him hide his eye. His visible eye was such a vivid blue, it looked like someone had taken a blue sapphire and coloured his eye with it. I didn't know people could have eyes that blue!

The most startling thing about him was his expression of dark amusement. It made my instincts scream '**Run! He's dangerous!**', which I promptly ignored. He looks weaker than me, what damage could he do?

I smiled a bright smile, "Hello! My name's Tsukune Aono. What's yours?"

He stared blankly at me for a moment before mumbling something in English. While I didn't understand much English I caught the English word for Japanese in his mumblings.

"Ah hai, my name is Ciel Phantomhive, though here I suppose it's Phantomhive Ciel. Please call me Ciel." He said without an inkling of his own accent.

"Where are you from Ciel-kun? Your Japanese is very good."

His eye twitched when I added -kun to his name. "My home is in England, I am in Japan to attend Yokai. My guardian insisted upon here."

I blinked. What kind of a school is Yokai to get a student from England to attend? This was the only school I could get into with my bad grades.

Ciel smirked at me knowingly, "Don't worry Tsukune-san, I'm sure you'll find out rather quickly."

My expression went blank again as the bus rolled to a stop.

_'Wait... WHAT?!'_

* * *

**3****rd**** Person revolving around Ciel**(A/N: I'm probably going to be bouncing between 3rd person and 1st person often depending on the scene)

It was painfully simple to break into Tsukune's mind, yet it was highly entertaining to see the human's reactions.

They both stepped out of the foul smelling bus while Undertaker's long lost brother informed them that their luggage would be in their dorms waiting for them. And thus, with a final cackle, the monster drove off leaving the two boys in a place that vaguely reminded Ciel of his time in Hell.

Beside him, Ciel could hear Tsukune panicking in his thoughts. Ciel hadn't been this amused in decades, because of a human no less. The human's thoughts were jumbled, panicking over the hellish scenery.

Ciel's enhanced hearing picked up the sound of a bike a little over a kilometre away. While Tsukune continued to panic the bike seemed to speed up, throttling directly towards the demon and human. Tsukune was oblivious until a pinkette shouted "COMING THROUGH!" and crashed directly into him.

The ever intelligent Tsukune suddenly sported a nosebleed when he realised he was laying on top of a rather attractive girl.

During the drama the young demon studied the girl, attempting to ascertain her species. The pinkette had a strange aura of death, it wasn't until Ciel peered through the veil that disguised the monster till he realised what she was.

A Vampire.

His result proved correct when the girl suddenly bit the human's neck. The human in question looked confused, shocked and somehow also maintained a blank look on his face.

Ciel chuckled, then his eyes widened. That was the first time he had laughed in 35 years (Sebastian lost a bet with Ciel and his punishment was to wear the popular 70's disco wear. Grell chose that moment to appear at the mansion. The result was... highly amusing).

"I'm sorry, I'm Moka Akashiya. I am a vampire," she said sheepishly, "Your blood is really yummy!" she said with a sudden dreamy look on her face.

Tsukune decided to start panicking again. Ranting on about garlic, crosses and bloodsucking monsters while blood dripped down his neck.

Moka finally noticed the demon standing off to the side with an amused expression on his face, "Oh! I didn't see you there! What's your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive Moka-san, but please call me Ciel. He's Tsukune Aono."

Moka seemed quite excited over this, "Please be my friends! I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here!"

Tsukune finally seemed to obtain some sense and snapped out of the panicking. "N-nice to m-meet you too..."

* * *

Ciel and Tsukune had the same homeroom teacher and sat next to each other waiting for class to begin.

The powerful demon was anticipating the moment Tsukune realised this was a school for monsters.

The teacher finally walked in and introduced herself as Shizuka Nekonome. She was a peppy teacher that Ciel immediately disliked, but he couldn't help but notice two tufts of hair on her head that somewhat looked like ears. If she's a teacher why can't she be in a full human disguise?

"I think you already know this," Sensei Nekonome said cheerily, "but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!"

Tsukune's face was priceless, Ciel forced his expression to smooth out to his normal scowl.

It looks like the monster school just found itself a young and powerful demon to attend.

A demon who looked forward to watching a human fare in a world he never knew existed.

A demon who can and would kill the whole school if he so desired...

* * *

**Tada! What do you think?**

**I'm planning on sticking Sebastian in the occupation of history teacher (most of the lesson will be his personal experiences). I was also thinking about having Will the Reaper teach something, not sure what, and have the ever flamboyant Grell follow him to the school.**

**I was tossing around the idea of having the vampire half of Moka falling for Ciel because of his strength but the other half of her falling for Tsukune. I want your opinions on this... it's either that or having Ciel alienate the female population which is his norm.**

**BTW, when I mention 'The Great Three' I'm talking about Demons, Reapers and Angels. I may or may not throw in an angel OC as a main enemy or an ally to Tsukune and his harem (plus Ciel).**

**Next chapter will have some action!**

**Please review! I always appreciate suggestions ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again! So you may or may not have noticed that I changed my pen name to MiniMonster98, that's simply because I prefer using a nickname ( yes I am short V_V ) to my real name.**

**So my excuse for not updating is, well... non-existent... so I'm posting a super long chapter to make up for it!**

**I'm posting this at 3am, what's wrong with me?**

**Thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews! I felt like I was floating on a cloud made of encouragement ^_^**

**So that's about all I have to write here except that I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Rosario + Vampire.**

**Me: If I did I would have my own big house all to myself**

**Ciel: You mean like my mansion?**

**Me: Shut up Ciel. You don't need to rub it in **

**Ciel: *honestly confused***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tsukune's POV** (A/N Heh heh heh, this chapter will be FUN!)

_'I'm in... a WHAT?!'_

I won't deny it... I panicked.

My head whipped around and looked at the other students.

_'No, no, no. It's a joke! It had to be a joke! Moka is the only monster here- wait is that his tongue?!' _I zeroed in on a male student with a forked tongue popping out of his mouth, this guy had no pupils in his eyes!

I was suddenly paying rapt attention to what sensei was saying.

"At this academy you will be studying how to coexist with humans! So while you attend this school you are all to live here in you HUMAN FORM! That also means that you shouldn't reveal your true form to any of the other students! Understood?"

A student sitting near Ciel-kun suddenly spoke up, "Hey teacher, would it not be easier for us to eat up those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls, better to _molest_ them?"

_'Woah! Extreme!'_

"Incidentally, everyone here are monsters, there are no genuine humans here! If a human were to become known of our existence they would be met with DEATH or something!" Sensei Nekonome said cheerily.

_'If they find out I'm human I'll _**_DIE_**_?!' _I was so absorbed in my panicking that I missed the small commotion at the door.

"Sorry I'm late! I got lost..."

"Oh, that's fine just go take a seat."

"Hello again Moka-san."

"Huh? Oh hello Ciel-kun! And... TSUKUNE!"

I was brought out of my panicking mindscape when a familiar girl with pink hair latched herself on to me.

"Yay! We're in the same class! And Ciel-kun too!"

"H-hello M-moka, c-can't b-breathe!"

Around us the male portion of the class was causing a ruckus, "Who's he?!" "She's hot!" "Why is she around those two weaklings?!" "Who the hell is he to her?!"

Ciel-kun and I received death glares from the male population until homeroom ended. Which reminds me... Ciel is a monster too... right?

The three of us, well I suppose in me and Moka's mind it was the three of us, headed towards our next class. We all had the a new history teacher, I suppose the history was a mix of human and monster history.

Ciel was odd, he seemed to only have 3 different expressions: a scowl, a smug look, and his look of dark amusement.

What kind of monster was he? Wait a minute... Ciel read my mind in the bus! Does he know I'm human? Will he tell anyone? I don't want to die!

The three of us sat down (me and Moka followed Ciel since he seemed to not give a rat's ass what we did) in desks near the back of the class. Ciel had the window seat and was gazing at the forest, I was in the middle and Moka sat next to me.

The teacher suddenly strolled through the door making nearly every girl have hypothetical heart eyes. He was tall, wearing all black clothes, gloves, and had hair the colour of ebony. His eyes were a maroon colour that almost looked brown from a distance.

"Hello class, my name is Sebastian Michaelis," the teacher had an extremely melodious voice.

In the corner of my eye Ciel scowled at the teacher causing me to raise an eyebrow. Ciel spoke to the teacher in an irritated tone with his British accent leaking through,

"Sebastian," he sighed deeply, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The class gasped, did he just call their teacher by his given name? It was incredibly disrespectful but Sensei Michaelis didn't bat an eye.

"Ah Ciel, is there a problem with my teaching here?"

Ciel visibly flinched, "How _dare_ you call me that Sebastian," he spat, his eye seemed to gain a red tint, "No matter where we are you are to give me respect."

Sensei Michaelis responded smugly in an alien tongue. The language sounded ancient and powerful, but what surprised me was that Ciel also started speaking the strange language. A few more words were exchanged between the two before the teacher gave an apologetic look to the class.

"My apologies, as you can see Ciel Phantomhive and I are already acquainted," his red eyes flicked to said student whom was sending him a glare that most would soil their pants at, "I am a new teacher at this school, so please help me to understand both the school and the students," he sent the class a smile that made the girls, even Moka, blush a bright red.

Ciel sighed deeply. I sent him a questioning glance.

My list of questions about Ciel was growing rapidly. What is he? Does he know I'm human? Will he tell anyone? Will he... eat me? How does he know the history teacher? What language was he speaking? Oh my list was endless.

Mr. Michaelis (A/N: I'm getting tired of writing sensei each time -_- ) was telling us what he planned to teach this year. I was partially right on my assumption, he was going to teach us basic/important human history of the world and if monsters had anything to do with some events.

He sat on his desk casually crossing his legs, "Now I know many of you are bursting with questions so I will take a few minutes to answer them to the best of my ability."

Every female hand went up and many of the males as well. Mr. Michaelis looked amused at this and pointed to a girl sitting close to him.

The girl had a scorching blush when she asked her question, "Are you single?"

He had a flirty smile as he answered, "At the moment, yes."

This brought an explosion of questions from the girls. "What do you mean at the moment?" "What species are you?" "Will you go out with me!" (This from several girls) "How old are you?"

The questions finally died down and everyone waited for the teacher to answer the questions.

"Hmm, in order: I said at the moment because I do not know when that moment would end, as I understand I am not permitted to answer that, I am afraid not ladies, and finally I am 25."

A loud snort brought my, and the rest of the class', attention away from the teacher.

"Sebastian, I have known you for far longer than that," Ciel's eyes- eye- narrowed as he barked something in the strange language again with a quick response from Michaelis (A/N: he says, "I thought one of the first orders I gave you was not to lie to me. Are you breaking an order Sebastian?" Sebastian responds with, "Of course not, it was not a lie... technically.")

A student with pointed ears turned to Ciel with a sneer on his face, "Oh yeah? How old are you then?"

Ciel looked at the sneering teenager with a blank expression, "Physically I am 15. I have existed for 133 years and known Seb- _Mr. Michaelis_ for 123 of those years." He ignored the shocked faces around him, "Now, I _am_ curious. How old are you Sebastian?"

The class and I turned towards our teacher who had a contemplative look on his face and was counting on his hands.

"Hmm... I would guess 3.5 thousand years give or take. Years were not as carefully watched back then."

My jaw dropped. Not only was Ciel older than my great-grandfather but he knew someone who was over THREE THOUSAND YEARS OLD?!

_'Ciel and I need to have a looong chat'_

He glanced over at me then with a smirk on his face. Suddenly an alien presence invaded my mind.

_"__Perhaps we do..."_

I promptly fainted.

* * *

**Moka POV**

When Tsukune fainted I panicked and quickly volunteered to take him to the medical room.

Mr. Michaelis smirked, "Mr. Phantomhive, I believe you should assist Miss. Akashiya in taking Mr. Aono to the medical room."

"Tsk," the teacher who smiled innocently at his student's glare.

Nonetheless, Ciel stood up and came over to help me lift Tsukune effortlessly. He seemed to have a lot of strength despite what his human form would indicate.

"And do not worry about returning, I'm sure you want to remain with your," he paused briefly, "friend."

Ciel's eye twitched but I was too worried about Tsukune to notice.

We headed towards the medical room in silence. Oh I tried to strike up conversation with Ciel but he mostly remained silent, only answering in short answers.

"So Ciel-kun... I heard an accent before... Where are you from?" I asked awkwardly.

"Britain, England."

"Ah. What brings Ciel-kun to Japan?"

"To attend Yokai."

"Ah..."

We continued the rest of the way in an awkward silence (well at least on my part).

I opened the nurse's door and helped Ciel lay Tsukune down on a bed.

Ciel turned to the nurse, "Tsukune Aono fainted in class and Mr. Michaelis is permitting Moka-san to remain here with Tsukune-san." The nurse nodded and began attending to Tsukune.

I blinked at Ciel's formality. Why does he speak so formally all the time?

"Apologies Moka-san, but I'll be returning now. The next classes begin soon, I will let the next teacher know where the two of you are." He then spun on his heel and left swiftly.

I sat there for awhile thinking about the strangeness of Ciel. His age, his behaviour (even including his age), his friend(?)'s age and actions towards each other and other little things had me confused.

Who is Ciel? What is Ciel?

Tsukune's eyes suddenly fluttered open and looked around the room until they settled on me.

"You fainted in class, how are you feeling?" I asked worriedly.

"Lightheaded. Hey Moka can I ask a question?"

I blinked, "Of course, what is it Tsukune?"

"Are there any monsters that can read minds?"

I ran through the little database of monsters in my mind quickly, "There are a few. Satori is one that can, they live in the mountains (A/N: Indeed they do, search Satori on Wikipedia. Bizarre looking things). Why?"

He glanced at the door quickly. It was as if he expected someone to come bursting through any minute, "Ciel-kun read my mind on the bus and in class. Then I heard his voice in my head answering something I thought."

"I doubt he is a Satori, they are afraid of unexpected things to the point of running away. Yet he has encountered many unexpected things, like me crashing my bike."

There was a length of silence as each of us receded into our minds.

After a few moments we suddenly spoke at once,

"What _is_ Ciel?"

* * *

**Ciel's POV** (A/N: We're in Ciel's mind now! No more hypothetical stalking of the character! Aka 3rd person view... Well at least until the POV switches again)

I smirked at the confusion I left my newest entertainment in.

From the state of their thoughts I left them in utter confusion, even saying that I was a Satori. I scoffed, _'I am not a hairy beast of a monster, thank you very much.' _

They may not be my pawns but they will still play in the game. Each piece they move will be one more step towards the prize, the prize being survival. I will be manipulating each move they make, shadowing every step, all to make me achieve my prize as well. My prize will give me a satisfaction second only to eating souls, amusement. Decades without amusement make eternity difficult to bear, and this is the most amusement I've had in a century and there isn't any killing at all! Well at least not yet.

A bloodthirsty smile stretched across my face making an older student walking near me to yelp in fright and scurry away. _'Oh yes,exterminating the rats that are bound to turn up will be most satisfactory.'_

I frowned when I remembered Sebastian's teasing earlier. They are not 'friends', I a-_was_ the Queen's Watchdog, I do not have time for such silly things. The closest to me are my pawns, chess pieces for me to manipulate. My 'friends' are merely an amusement, a simple pastime for me to indulge in. Granted, it is a pastime that I will greatly enjoy.

Trickery is a thing that I use and enjoy. Add in killing, amusement, manipulation and the possibility of a meal or two and it equals a great game to be played.

This school may be the best thing that's occurred to myself in a century.

I sat in my next class which had a rather odd purpose. _Defence for Monsters_. From what I had heard from other students was that it was about protecting yourself from humans. It covered everything from the dangers of human weapons (ha! I am nearly indestructible, unless they have another weapon like Hannah's) to defending your secret monster identity (another useless thing for me). This was going to be a very boring year.

I had already had left a note on the teacher's desk informing them of the whereabouts of Moka and Tsukune and was gazing out the window, not paying attention to the world around me.

I heard the teacher stride through the door but failed to pay attention until they spoke to the class,

"Well hello there _brats_, I am Grell Sutcliff."

I whipped my head around in shock to see the accursed Reaper standing on one foot and doing a peace sign across his eye, his typical introduction pose.

The transgender red headed monstrosity was _teaching _of all things (A/N: I will let you know here and now that I am NOT homophobic. I wholly support the LGBTQ community. If you don't support it go suck a coconut. I, and probably most people out there, don't want to hear it -_- ). Though, Grell's presence did let me know some things. One: there would be death in the next little while. Two: he was most likely demoted again as he didn't have his precious death scythe with him. And three: He gave me a chance of revenge against Sebastian. I did promise him all those years ago... [A/N: I'm sure you'll guess what'll happen (ˬ) ]

Grell was going through the attendance list until he paused at the P section.

"_Ohhhh? _The brat is here? What rotten luck. Unless," cue infatuated gasp, "Sebas-chan is here?! It's been 30 years since I've seen him! And he was wearing such sexy clothes too! (If you remember Sebastian was forced to put on 70's disco clothes, which were... interesting to say the least, when Grell popped in for a visit)"

I saw the class look confused at the feminine way he addressed himself (A/N: Language lesson! In Japanese there are different ways to say 'I', there's the masculine way and the feminine way. PS. There's a lot of A/N in this chapter... oops). Was this strange teacher talking about Mr. Michaelis?

I smirked, _revenge time_, "Hey Grell!" the red monster snapped out of his lovingly dazed look to listen to me, "Remember the promise I made all those years ago? Would you like to redeem it?"

The male(FEMALE! ~Grell) seemed to explode with sparkles, hearts and flowers.

"REALLY ! After 120 years I finally get Sebas-chan all to myself ?!"

"Of course Grell," Half the class was shocked that I called a teacher by their first name, the other half had been in my last class, "I don't go back on my promises. My apologies for taking so long."

Grell didn't hear me of course, he was off daydreaming. A trickle of blood coming out his nose told me exactly what he was daydreaming about.

"Get out brats! A lady has to prepare! Sebas-chan I'm coming !"

* * *

**The Horror POV**

On the other side of the school Sebastian had a sudden chill. He felt a disaster approaching, one that would put his chastity at risk.

There was only one being that existed that could make him feel that way...

"OH SEBAS-CHAN ! GUESS WHAT THE BRAT TOLD ME !

A horrified voice rang out through classroom the powerful demon was teaching in.

**_"_****_Grell."_**

* * *

**Back to Ciel **(A/N: That was fun to write!)

Thanks to my revenge tactic we got out of class over an hour early, thus I wandered the halls aimlessly.

Eventually I wandered past the library. My curiosity and my fondness for books enticed me to go inside.

I was surprised at the quantity of books here. Not as many as my mansion and not a fraction of the amount in Hell's library, but still nothing to sneeze at.

I walked up to the librarian, which was an elderly man with a pair of slim glasses on. It wasn't till he looked up from his tea did I realized who it was.

I gasped, "T-tanaka?!" (There you go blarg7865 ^_^)

He looked surprised as well and was about to say something before he suddenly deflated.

"Ho ho ho," I was suddenly looking down at the miniature version of my family's old butler.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, "I should have known you weren't human. It is good to see you again I suppose." I sighed again and started to browse through the books.

It took a few moments before I found something that interested me, "Myths of the Great Three". I took it off the shelf and headed to a comfortable looking armchair to read.

I opened the cover and looked to see when it was published.

'_1919 huh? I was still in Hell then.'_

I started reading, the first part was dedicated to Shinigami/Grim Reapers/Reapers. Some of the myths were right, some were horribly wrong. Reapers weren't freelancers, doing what they pleased. They had an organized process of sending a specific reaper to a specific person, though when there was mass death this was sometimes impossible. There were other mistakes that I yearned to correct.

The next part was dedicated to angels/gods servants. Once again some of the myths were right, some were horribly wrong. The one that bothered me the most was that all angels were benevolent beings that did no harm to humans and only exterminated creatures from Hell. Wrong, wrong, WRONG! Not all angels are benevolent. Take the one from when I was human. It went mad and obsessed with cleanliness and purity. It created monsters out of humans, my parents and Queen Victoria were victims of the psychopath. It went so far as to burn down London for the sake of purity. It was a rare case of a demon being 'the good guy' and killing the deranged monster.

I finished the section of angels and moved on to the third section. Demons/The Devil/creatures of Hell. It was ridiculous. I couldn't hold myself in and burst out into sadistic laughter.

Demons killed by holy water? Anti-demon pentagrams? Salt?! It was too funny. The only thing that can kill us is demonic swords, Hannah was the carrier of such a blade. However as I read on they made a mistake on the ways to summon a demon and the nature of the contract.

_Anyone can summon a demon if they have the means to. Once summoned a demon will present a written contract of what the person who summoned them wishes to do. It is then signed in blood._

The contract is not a written document, it is the demon's specific symbol marked on the summoner. The more visible, the stronger the contract. Also not just anyone can summon one, there are a few rules. 1. there must be some sort of bloodshed. 2. one must completely give up on god's existence. And 3. One must be at the brink of forgoing their own existence for what they desire.

I glanced at the time. It had already been 45 minutes, lunch would be starting soon and I needed to find Sebastian.

"Tanaka, may I keep a copy of this for myself?"

He smiled over his tea, "Ho ho ho."

I took that as confirmation and left the library. Eventually the book would be a tool to use for my little game.

I walked into Sebastian's classroom to see a certain mop of crimson hair attached to Sebastian's side.

"Young master, please tell me this _creature _is lying."

Ah so that's what this is about. I smirked, "If Grell has been saying what I think he has then no. I gave my word all those years ago that Grell would get you for a day to do whatever he wanted to with you," I smiled at Sebastian's look of horror, "And during the next 24 hours you are not to hurt Grell, that is an order." Sebastian's mouth dropped open and his eyes were full of desperation, "Oh and Sebastian, don't expect to not get anything in return for disrespecting your master."

On that note I spun on my heel and left through the door swiftly, knowing that Grell would soon be doing vulgar things to my butler for the next 24 hours.

_'That will teach him not to disrespect me. Calling my first name and then teasing me in the same hour? Unacceptable.'_

In my haste I nearly missed Tsukune's flow of thoughts.

"Oh my. It looks like the game just got a little more interesting..." the young demon let a sinister smile grace his face, "It looks like it's my turn to move."

* * *

I would have liked to end it here but I promised some action with the next update. Sighh, as much as I wish it I doubt you count Grell craziness as "action"

* * *

**3****rd**** Person** (A/N: And now we resume the hypothetical stalking of young Ciel. Well, that's my view on 3rd person, think about it... 3rd person is like we're invisibly stalking a character!)

Ciel let Tsukune's thoughts of the last few hours cascade over his mind. Tsukune and Moka were threatened by an oaf who fancied her. They went to check out the dorms that they would be residing in. Tsukune revealed his humanity to Moka, Ciel raised his eyebrow to this, and currently Tsukune was rushing off to the bus to hopefully head home.

Ciel was less than pleased at the outcome. His source of entertainment was about to leave and the other source... was being followed by the oaf? Ciel could tell the oaf's intentions without even breaking into his mind.

The young demon was intrigued, he had never seen the true form of a monster other than demons. Besides, he could hardly allow such a moron to kill his entertainment now could he?

Ciel let himself be swallowed the shadows in the hallway and melted into existence where he felt the oaf's primitive mind.

He glanced around. He was in the graveyard again, the place that reminded him vaguely of Hell. He spotted a leafless tree and easily jumped to a branch that was strong enough to hold him, but well enough hidden so that no one would spot him right away.

He suddenly wanted to wear his black Victorian styled clothes instead of the hideous green school uniform. His black clothes would help him blend in more, besides, he hated the colour green.

So he snapped his fingers. Black fire suddenly surrounded him covering every inch of his small frame. When he emerged from the flames gone was the school uniform. He was in his real human form, the 13 year old body that he was far more powerful in. He was wearing a long black coat that ended just above his knees with large cuffs before his gloved hands and a thick black belt holding the coat together. On one side of the coat there was a bundle of black lace that tapered down to his ankle. The coat had small bows (the masculine kind) that were striped black and grey resting upon the shoulders, the bottom of his shorts were barely peeking out underneath his long coat. Ciel wore knee high boots that had a small heel and finally, upon his head was a top hat that had a thin but long striped bow on the left side that reached his shoulders. (A/N: like this but black- art/Ciel-and-Sebastian-Wallpaper-1402333848 or search Ciel and Sebastian Wallpaper by Ryuiya. I'm doing such a thorough description because he'll be wearing this outfit often)

He sat down on the branch he was standing on and swung his boot covered leg waiting for his prey, the oaf, to come near. Though instead of the oaf appearing Moka did with her tear stained face.

She kicked a small rock and muttered to herself about losing the only friend she had made.

The oaf, apparently his name was Saizou, suddenly grabbed her wrist and placed his other hand on her bottom with a leer on his face.

"Why are you alone when you can be with a man like me?"

Moka resisted and tried to get out of his grip, "No! Leave me alone!"

Much to Ciel's disgust a long slimy tongue started wrapping around her body, "Why do you resist? I want you in all seriousness Moka Akashiya!" his form started to flicker and grow larger, "Ah I can't hold this form any longer."

Moka's eyes widened as she screamed and started thrashing wilder at the hulking monster's grip.

"So you like it rough then?" the monster threw the vampire hard against a headstone, knocking her out.

"Oh well, I guess I'll take it from your unconscious body," he leered and started towards the unconscious beauty.

A sharp and cold voice cut across the dreary graveyard, "You shouldn't have done that."

Saizou whirled around and tried to find where the voice came from, "And why shouldn't I have?"

A dark figure jumped down from the barren tree and crouched, "Because now I don't have to hide my abilities from her." The dark figure looked up from his crouch and Saizou froze in fear.

The eye that he could see glared at him with loathing and dark amusement but that wasn't what made him afraid. His pupil was a vertical slit and surrounding it was swirls of red and pink. His one eye told him of the power he possessed, and the boy in front of him had the most power he had ever seen. Or ever would.

"Wh-what are you? A vampire?" he felt his confidence be completely usurped away.

A sadistic smile appeared on the boy's face, one that chilled Saizou to the bone, "You want to know what I am? You wish me to show my true form?"

Saizou backed away from the boy slightly, but gained some confidence back. It was a small 13 year old boy, no matter how scary, he was stronger than the puny boy.

He sent a powerful punch to the boy who didn't make a move to dodge, he only moved to lift his hand. Like that would stop a punch this powerful.

Saizou's fist went no further. It was stopped easily by a small hand. The boy looked like it hadn't taken an ounce of effort.

The boy spoke in a cold voice, "While I am not as strong as most of my kind," Saizou's eyes widened _'not as strong?!', _"I am more proficient in other fields."

A black energy appeared in Ciel's other hand and suddenly exploded in a ball of black fire, propelling the disgusting monster 30 feet away.

Saizou started to get up and looked at the motionless figure more than 30 feet away. His whole body ached, that was only from one blast from the boy! There was no way he could fight the boy, his only chance was to flee. He turned around and ran away from the boy. He only made a few yards before a black mist appeared in front of him. Burning black chains of energy wrapped around him scorching his massive form, he could smell his own skin burning. The chains started dragging him back towards the terrifying child. When the chains stopped pulling him he looked up to see a playful expression with a swirling red eye, "Now why would you try to run away?"

Saizou suddenly had a painful realization. He was being played with. And worst of all, there was nothing he could do about it. What was this creature?

"W-what _are _you?" he managed to squeak out.

"Do you really want to know you vulgar creature?"

Said vulgar monster could do nothing but nod.

"Well young one... I am a creature of darkness, enemy of angels, spawn of darkness, citizen of Hell. I am... a demon."

Saizou's world went black.

Ciel dropped the lifeless body, disgusted. The monster had had a disgusting soul, but now Ciel was filled with a far greater power than he would receive if it was human.

"You should bring Moka to the nurse's office, Tsukune." Ciel said to the darkness.

Tsukune started. How long had Ciel known he was here?

"I knew since you arrived here Tsukune. Did you think you could hide in the shadows from me?"

Tsukune's mind was reeling from the information, but he did as he was told and picked up Moka bridal style and started back towards the school. He would have to apologise to her when she woke up, and looking from the blood dripping from her head that would be quite some time from now.

"Oh and Tsukune," he turned around, "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine. From everyone." Ciel's eye flashed red again and made Tsukune shiver in fear.

"O-of c-course Ciel."

The red eye faded back to the sapphire blue, "Good."

The demon fixed the top hat on his head and faded into darkness.

Tsukune gazed at the spot that the 13 year old version of Ciel had occupied just a moment ago.

He wouldn't tell. He wouldn't tell a single soul.

Now he held a secret that not only risked his own life, but quite possibly every other student's life in the school as well.

There was a demon attending the school.

It was a demon who's only reason for not destroying said school now lay with one pair's ability to amuse him.

The demon always wins the game.

* * *

**Fin! Whaddidya think?**

**This story was 12 pages long in Word. Took bloody forever to write too.**

**Tsukune knows, Moka is suspicious, Tanaka is Tanaka.**

**So instead of Will teaching Grell is. ****_Ke ke ke._**

**So next chapter we meet the young Succubus. Also in next chapter: What the hell did Grell do to our beloved butler? Not pleasant, well at least to Sebastian, I assure you. Feel free to PM me ideas of what Grell and Sebastian did on their day together.**

**Anything else? Umm, my brain is riddled with sleep at the moment but please review! I always appreciate suggestions, even if I don't use them it get's my brain working again.**

**Salut!**


End file.
